Him She
by HCSanta
Summary: An ancient message leads him towards a certain goal...
1. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1: **

* * *

Snow piled endlessly over the raging howl, deafening to the ears of the deaf. The merciless storm was sharp and powerful, icy winds ripping through light. A fool tackled the wicked wave of destruction, slowly crumbling with each worthless struggle. Each breath taken was ragged and deadly,determination remaining to counter death.

His destination was far beyond the coastline, not within the reach of a single youth. Yet pursuing the impossible with a simple thought, with the odds not in his favour. The immense amount of unwavering bravery and pain he had suffered was most evident in his dark and clouded eyes, a thousand mysteries impenetrable sealed in them.

"**Curse this damned snow**." The words he attempted to grind out between his clenched teeth instead was let out as a whimper. His vision was indefinitely blinded and his entire body was immobilized from the deathly cold disaster. He cautiously took another shuddering step as he felt the wind slowed ever so slightly. Needless to say, there was absolutely no hope of the dark haired youth surviving the cruel and harsh revenge of angered souls. A fool he was to battle death and drawing it closer every heartbeat.

* * *

_Past re-written as proclaimed trust, answers lie not within truth_  
_Souls and hearts of risen, illuminating the ends of pure shadow_  
_A single tear shielded kisses the moonlight in depth_  
_Fire flashes through visions, gates do not deceive_  
_Parting unifies path of one's fate._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

The sorceress tapped her finger lightly on the water surface, creating a single ripple across the still lucent form. Slowly and soundlessly, an incandescent portal rose. A chant slipped from her tongue, each heavy ancient word laced with a mystical chime. Responding to its mistress, the portal revealed a cloaked young man, lifelessly out cold in the midst of snow blankets. The terrifying blizzard had subsided to a cool snow flurry, vanishing slowly.

She was the one who hastily sent out the flood of sharp frigid catastrophe, for she sensed an unknown presence in her fortress. She had so meticulously cast her barrier around her home, letting no mortal having the slightest chance of ever intruding. But this _man_, walked right through with such ease, unintentionally insulting the sorceress' work.

Stepping through the portal, the sorceress approached the unconscious man, eyeing his still figure, and being extremely wary of any signs that he could be awake. He didn't stir up any movement, and when she finally persuaded herself that he is truly knocked out, she crouched to brush away the snow that partly covered his face and chest by shifting the cloak that was shielding his body.

In a gasp, the mortified sorceress pulled her hands away abruptly. She sprang up with a jolt and her mind began to sink into a blur of bewilderment and turmoil. After moments of crucial debating, she hauled the weighty man up over her shoulder with a huff and carried him across the portal. Scurrying over to her couch, she dropped the dead weight on to the soft cushions as though he was made of fire. With a quick snap of her fingers, the air surrounding him became much warmer and cozier. She grabbed a blanket out of thin air and wrapped it around the frozen corpse in an attempt to aid the defrosting.

Exhausted, the sorceress threw herself on her own bed, before letting out a heavy sigh. Lifting such a massive load would even drain the most skilled and strongest sorceress, much more if she recently skipped a few of her daily training exercise. What was she thinking not binding the youth up in chains? There was a high possibility of him being a foe, furthermore, she had no clue what was this mysterious man. Yet she felt the bizarre urge that his existence in this very place was not just a mere coincidence, and that his life would be of some help to her.

First, the sorceress would have to silence anyone that might be aware she allowed a potential danger to stay alive ..._No_. She snorted. No one was in her underground fortress. She lived by locking herself away from the world, leaving occasionally only when she felt like it. She preferred being alone to having show her face, where she was restricted from what she truly wants.

* * *

The young man's eyes darted open. His temples throbbed, and his water deprived throat burned fiercely as he tried to focus his hazy vision. Dazed, he tried to survey his surroundings to figure out where he was. He found a glaring pair of glistening aquamarine eyes fixed on him, belonging to an astonishingly _gorgeous_ maiden.

"**Who are you?**"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

* * *

"Who the hell are you?," she demanded.

Arms crossed and her posture erect, the maiden was dressed in an elegant evening gown, with trails of crimson flames seeping through the fine silk of emerald. Her hair shone like a gem. Each long strand weighted the same beauty as a gentle wave of the sea, mystical as moonlight. The mighty sorceress shuffled her feet, her nostrils flared as seconds passed through the unbearable silence. How delightful if she were to grab his hair and exercise him as a punching bag.

Stomping her foot, she spat," You rotten piece of filth! Even a goldfish could respond to a buffalo quicker than a flinch!"

"You are as dreadful and ruthless as your sister described," the young man hissed as his head snapped to attention. The sorceress was clearly taken aback by the bold ridicule of this mortal. Her fists were clenched tight as she submerged the overwhelming urge to spill his blood. He shoved a wrinkled envelope with an intricate seal in her face before she could make a foul comeback at him. She snatched it from his hands, and carefully peeled away the seal, not before shooting a glare at the youth and rolling her eyes in annoyance when he ignored her, revealing a letter written in polished black ink.

_Dear Rein,_

_O' majestic one, how are you doing? I'm doing great here in the palace!_  
_As always, my super powers are accurate as bulls-eye! Aren't you proud of me? _

_Did you miss me? I miss you as much as I miss Aquacherries!_  
_Could you bring some for me? Thank you, Rein! Do your hungry sister a little favor!_

_I figured it'll be too boring to just send you a letter via Kappa Mail, so I sent you something special!__I knew you wouldn't kill such a handsome and hunky young man! __Isn't he so dreamy?_

_His name is Eclipse, he may be a little shy at first but he's quite the gentleman!_

_The new chef in the palace is such a wonderful guy! His food is always so heavenly... It gives me the thrills to just know what he's gonna cook next! You should try his Fastie Special! It's the product of the year!_

_From your most lovable sister,_  
_Fine_

And I almost killed him.

Rein tried not to scream as the paper she held tight began to sizzle, on the edge of bursting into flames. She spun awkwardly to face the young man, now slouching comfortably, _too_ comfortably, in her couch, watching Rein.

"So, you're Eclipse," she said bitterly.

"Not even a 'sorry for knocking you out with a century worth of icy weapons'?"

"You didn't travel here to just chit-chat."

"Such an affable person you are. Your gloomy frown really compliments your scrunched up face!" Eclipse laughed.

_Quite the gentleman._

"Getting me all the way here is impressive. Your sister was damn right, 'fearsome power, deadly as poison'," he said sweetly.

"You weigh a thousand armored soldiers," Rein felt her fingertips burn.

Eclipse smirked. She cringed. He lifted an arm to ruffle his sloppy hair, dark hair that was soft enough to be irresistible to touch.

_Clink._

* * *

I do apologize for the lack of content in just a single chapter but I've been quite busy lately, and this is the shameful result of me being a terrible person. [Kids, please do not follow my example.] I'll try my very best to write more from now on! I do read reviews, and _thank you_ so much for the kind words you've given me. I present to you my heartfelt appreciation, for you have read my first (stressful) attempt at writing! Also, if I could, I would very much be glad to tell you how the story goes, but I wouldn't want to spoil it for you, it's gonna be quite boring if you know what's going to happen. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

* * *

Eclipse stood up, casually stretched his stiff arms and neck, and cocked his head over to Rein. The paper previously held in her hands now crackled to a dust of ash. She let the ashes drift away from her palms and folded her arms once again, her eyes a dimmed blue.

"Water? My throat's painfully dry."

Eclipse strolled over to a dark narrow passageway in the corner of this vast room, in curiosity of what it leads to. Rein grunted as she poured him a glass from a jug sitting on a marble table and handed it over to him, her eyes still glared through slits and wore a menacing scowl. After his hungry drink, he looked at the maiden in front of him and saw her attention was not on him, but rather his chest.

A sliver amulet, shaped in a crescent moon and engraved with feathers. The heart of the amulet was a single amethyst, glowing a dim indigo. If peered closely, one could see the galaxy of stars embedded beyond the mysterious gem. It rested against Eclipse's chest, bounded by snow-white chains hung around his neck.

Rein's hand slipped under the amulet. She felt the strange metal singing to her fingertips and the gemstone gazing excitedly up at her. It felt _light_, lighter than it was supposedly meant to be. Rein found herself enchanted, her eyes fixed, examining the mystical object. Only when she broke away her amazed concentration did she realize Eclipse was staring at her the same way she did with the amulet.

"What is this..?" Rein's words stumbled a little, but her hands remained with the amulet.

Amused by her bright innocence, Eclipse kept his lips sealed. Rein's brow knotted into a straight line, her stubborn face painted with irritation. Eclipse felt the glass he grasped burning red-hot, swelling with boiling rage. He loosened his grip and stepped a tiny distance back.

"Fine requested I bring this along", Eclipse said. The glass cooled simultaneously as Rein raised her eyebrows. But she was not done, she tightened her grip, threatening to shatter the amulet.

Rolling his eyes, Eclipse sighed, " She claimed it is for protection."

For a fracture of minutes, she was transfixed by her own deep thoughts. One hand unconsciously went to her chin and she bit her lower lip, a habit she cultivated and couldn't discard. Finally, she let go of the strange material, and strode over to her rosewood wardrobe. She flung its covers and picked a few pieces of clothing, which she rested over her shoulder.

"Down the hallway is a room with some food. There's another to take a bath. Never dare near the lake in this room, unless you want to be drained and shriveled. I highly doubt there's anything of entertaining business I can offer. It's quite late, so rest up and we'll be off first thing tomorrow. It'll take two days to travel to Lushname, terribly sweltering hell," she breathed as she disappeared into the abyss of black.

"Lushname is far west. Fine is in _Jewcrown_, the north," Eclipse's closed jaw tilted, expecting an explanation to fill his confusion. A heavy door sounding like ancient brass slammed, vibrating its walls. It's always a wonder how her home held in place, enduring every fit she throws, refusing to budge.

"LUSHNAME IS KNOWN FOR THEIR AQUACHERRIES," Rein yelled, her voice booming through the corners and stillness.


End file.
